


Good Try, Alec

by ElizaSam



Series: You're Such a Tease (Malec) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec comes three times..., Alec really tries to one-up Magnus, Anal Plug, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, I don’t know how this happened..., M/M, Malec Smut, Mention of Edging, Mention of overstimulation, Never bet Magnus for anything, Object Insertion, Rings, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Teasing, Top Alec Lightwood, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaSam/pseuds/ElizaSam
Summary: Following Alec's... ahem... adventure with the butt plug, he's eager to get back at Magnus. But if there's anything he should know by now, it's that betting Magnus rarely turns out well.Especially if a night of teasing is on the line.(A continuation of "Tongue-Tied")
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Series: You're Such a Tease (Malec) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664368
Comments: 10
Kudos: 225
Collections: Malec One Shots





	1. Wanna Bet?

It had been three weeks since what Alec was affectionately calling “The Incident.”  
  
In the time since, he and Magnus had in no way, shape, or form slowed their extracurricular activities, and the hidden shelf in their massive closet was quickly becoming full. A blindfold, multiple scarves and feathers, hot wax, and even a cock ring lay hidden between Magnus’s extravagant silk shirts and Alec’s soft sweaters, though the latter had yet to be utilized. The blue plug was kept within a velvet bag, and a few carefully labeled glass bottles sat within easy access, thanks to Magnus’s personal investment in stocking their supply of lubricant. However, only blackberry and peach flavors were available at the moment due to Alec’s insistence that a new scent replace that of the sandalwood. Because it was prevalent in their shampoo, body wash, and cologne, associating bedroom activities with the scent had resulted in no less that three very public and very obvious boners for Alec.  
  
Honestly, he was surprised nobody had noticed. A jacket tied around the waist only works for so long, even if you are the Head of the New York Institute.  
  
Well, a resting bitch face and pair of crossed arms didn’t hurt either, he supposed.  
  
Tonight, though, he intended to watch somebody else squirm. And that someone was his very glittery, very sassy warlock boyfriend with an absolutely infuriating amount of stamina. Alec knew that he was still getting used to intimacy. He also knew that Magnus had “centuries of patience” built up, but _damn _. Even with his runes activated, Alec hardly stood a chance. He’d been teased and touched and edged to within an inch of his life.  
  
He was ready to turn the tables.  
  
“Hello darling, how was your day?” A kiss was dropped on Alec’s cheek as his boyfriend stepped from a portal, discarding his jacket onto the nearby lounge.  
  
“Hmmm, better now,” Alec replied, grabbing Magnus by the arm and pulling him close. Their lips met, softly at first, before Alec deepened the kiss. He pressed harder against the wet, warm mouth, licking into it as a hand tangled in Magnus’s hair and tipped his head back for better access. Magnus responded immediately, moulding his body close until the two were touching from boot tip to forehead.  
  
Eventually, they parted, panting against each other’s lips, only millimeters apart.  
  
“To what do I owe such a greeting?” A smirk pulled at the edge of Magnus’s mouth as he noticed his boyfriend’s dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. “Dinner can hardly be that exciting.”  
  
“Well…” Alec drawled, leaving their embrace to retrieve something from behind a couch cushion. “I have a proposition for you.” He pressed the cloth into Magnus’s hand, inviting him to open it.  
  
From within the soft fabric came a flash of color, and Magnus’s steady hands unwrapped a silicon plug that was yellow. Neon yellow. As in, the color of streetlights and mundane smiley faces neon yellow. To make it even more ridiculous, the exterior portion was shaped into two tall ears, clearly alluding to a bunny rabbit.  
  
Yep, Alec fully planned on edging his boyfriend with a yellow rabbit plug.  
  
In all honesty, the Shadowhunter had stumbled across the toy on accident. He’d been looking online with the simple purpose of purchasing a vibrating plug. While their blue one would have done the trick, he was in the mood to do more than simply return the favor of Magnus’s near voyeurism a few weeks earlier. He’d wanted to knock the sass right out of his boyfriend. And then, he’d spotted it. The bright yellow, bunny shaped, vibrating plug. It was so extra and so obnoxious and so utterly perfect for his plans.  
  
Within two days, it was sitting in their living room. Thank goodness for mundane shipping services.  
  
“My my, Alexander. What exactly did you have in mind?” Magnus turned the toy over in his hands, inspecting it carefully. Once it seemed to meet his satisfaction, he looked up at his boyfriend.  
  
“I was thinking, maybe we up the ante for tonight. You win, I’m all yours. I win, well, I think you can see what I’d like to do.”  
  
Magnus hummed, stalking slowly toward their bedroom. He placed the plug on the nightstand, also summoning the glass bottle of blackberry flavored lubricant from their shelf in the closet. Satisfied, he turned back to Alec, cat eyes on full display. “Place your bet.”  
  
Alec froze for a second, quickly shaking his head to focus away from Magnus’s tempting smirk and beckoning eyes. “How about an archery contest?”  
  
“I think not, Alexander. I have far too many ideas for you to agree to such a certain loss. I do happen to be dating the best archer in all of New York,” Magnus replied, smiling when Alec blushed at the compliment. “What about a spar?”  
  
With a raised eyebrow and accusatory look, Alec shook his head. “Not a chance. I happen to be dating the most distracting warlock in New York, and HE really likes training shirtless.”  
  
“Cooking contest?”  
  
“Absolutely not. I’ve been around Izzy enough to know better than to stake anything on cooking.” Both men shuddered at the mention of Izzy’s last attempt. Those poor cookies; only Alec’s sister could think oregano and sweet potato belonged in a desert.  
  
Magnus nodded. “Fair. But I do have an idea.” A quick flourish later, a portal had opened. “Come Alexander, we have someone to talk to.”  
  
~  
  
“Either that’s porn, or you’re not quite as exciting as you make yourself out to be.”  
  
Jace jumped at Magnus’s voice and spun to face the intruders, a book falling to the floor. “What the h-”  
  
“Were you… reading?” Alec asked in disbelief, staring at his parabatai.  
  
Magnus hummed. “I think we’ve given your ‘book club’ too much credit. Seems a bit,” he glanced around the empty room, “lackluster.”  
  
“What the hell are you two doing here?”  
  
“Not the warmest welcome for your beloved parabatai and favorite warlock, Jace,” Magnus tsked. “Anyhow, we have a question for you.”  
  
“We do?”  
  
“Yes, Alexander. We do.”  
  
Alec finally seemed to catch on, but he looked concerned. “Magnus, you’re not going to ask him…”  
  
“Look, I really don’t care what you two do in your free time,” Jace said, gesturing between the pair, “so long as it doesn’t involve me. Either spit it out or get out.”  
  
“So hasty, Jace. Don’t worry, I’m sure your book club members are simply running late.” Magnus met Jace’s glowering look with a smirk. “But Alexander and I do have better things to be doing. So, who is the better fighter- Alexander or me?”  
  
“Really, you interrupted me just to ask who’s a better fighter?!”  
  
Alec crossed his arms, mulling over his chances. Sure, Magnus had magic and centuries of experience, but Alec had runes and a childhood of tough love. He’d trained for all his life on a multitude of weapons, and he’d excelled at them. Bow and arrow, seraph blade, bare fists- he could easily destroy a demon with any of them. He’d covered for Jace and Izzy more times than he could count, and he’d become the youngest Head of the New York Institute. Magnus was skilled and magical, but Alec was trained and had a parabatai. And Alec was sure Jace would pick him.  
  
“Yeah. Who’s the better fighter, Jace?” Alec asked, also nodding at Magnus to accept his challenge.  
  
Jace’s gaze flitted between the two in disbelief, finally throwing his hands up. “You’re both ridiculous. I answer, and then you get out. I don’t want to know what on earth is going on.”  
  
“No, you really don’t.” Magnus sent a smirk in his boyfriend’s direction, and Alec felt his face grow hot. Damn warlock boyfriends. Stupid, cocky warlock boyfriends.  
  
“Magnus. Magnus is the better fighter,” Jace said quickly. “Now get out.”  
  
“What?! Jace!” Alec was in shock. His pride could take the hit, sure, but he didn’t know if his body could take the teasing.  
  
“Sorry bro. I’d rather fight beside you, but Magnus is the better fighter.” Jace shrugged, oblivious to the evening he was subjecting Alec to. “You should have phrased it differently.”  
  
Magnus was overjoyed. He’d been confident of Jace’s answer but not certain. And now, he had Alec all to himself for the remainder of the evening.  
  
This was going to be fun.__


	2. One, Two, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus collects payment in three...

“So… how would you feel about rock paper scissors?”

The words had scarcely left Alec’s mouth before he was pinned against the loft’s front door, a very hot and very satisfied warlock attached to his neck. 

Magnus trailed burning lips from Alec’s collarbone to his shoulder, mouthing at the thin fabric of his tshirt. “Not a fucking chance.”

“Ah- ah, you sure?” 

Firm hands grasped Alec’s waist, turning him quickly and pressing his face into the wood of the door. Magnus pressed solidly against him from head to toe, chest flush to his back and cock nestling into the cleft of his backside. “Please, Alexander. Like I would give this up.” His words were emphasized as Magnus grabbed both of Alec’s hands and pinned them to the door above his head. One hand held them in place while the other found its way to the waistband of Alec’s pants. 

Magnus didn’t hesitate. Shoving the pants out of the way, he grabbed Alec fully and was happy to find his boyfriend already rock solid and leaking. 

“Magnusss…” Alec whined, bucking into the warmth of Magnus’s hand and trying to get some friction. Between Magnus’s lips on his neck, hand on his cock, and cock in his crack, the Shadowhunter was already nearing the edge. 

“Ah ha, I don’t think so.” 

The heat suddenly disappeared, and Alec was left facing the door alone. Peeling himself away from the wood, he could hear bottles clinking from the bedroom and headed in that direction, stripping as he went. 

He was met by a naked Magnus. The warlock had removed nearly all of his jewelry and makeup, only two thick, silver rings left on his dominant hand. From past experience, anything on Magnus once the two got down to business was as good as ruined. Clothing tended to tear easily once an overeager Alec got involved, and Magnus didn’t fancy looking like a racoon while he rode his boyfriend. 

Still, his rings could serve multiple purposes. 

“Hands and knees, darling.” 

Alec paused, noting the plug in one of Magnus’s hands and slick fingers on the other. The idea of the yellow… monstrosity sitting inside him, stretching him, was both mortifying and oddly arousing. 

Sending one last look in Magnus’s direction, he knelt on their bed and crawled forward. Fingertips trailed from the top of Alec’s spine to his tailbone, dipping into his crack as they continued down. They barely brushed his skin as they teased, and light strokes soon fell on his hole, tormenting even as it winked in response. Alec couldn’t keep his stuttering breaths in, the movements too much and yet nowhere near enough. He was aching to feel something, anything. 

After what felt like hours, the solid tip of a finger began to press forward. Alec groaned deeply. He was aching to be filled, and Magnus’s millimeter movements would send him to an early grave. 

“Alexander!” Magnus gasped, his index finger immediately sheathed in a tight heat. Alec had moved quickly, driving backward and filling himself up to the knuckle with Magnus’s thick finger. 

Alec groaned deeply, finally feeling his rim stretch, but it was nowhere what he wanted. “Magnus, Magnus come on!”

The warlock complied, dragging his finger in and out only once before it was joined by a second. Here, however, Alec was in for a surprise. 

Though the two were still exploring toys, both were extremely comfortable with fingering having given and received it more times than they could count. Alec knew the stretch of one, two, and even three of Magnus’s fingers. He knew how far in they could press, exactly what angle they used to hit his prostate, and the push-and-pull sensation as his hole demanded more. 

So at the feeling of cool, slick metal and additional width stretching him open, Alec positively whimpered. 

His head dropped to his chest, eyes clenched shut. Whines fell from pink lips, and calloused fingers grasped silk sheets at the knowledge that two of Magnus’s rings were currently inside him. 

“Good, darling?”

Alec barely registered the question, too focused on the sensations cascading through his body to respond. The heat of his canal had quickly warmed the metal. He could now feel curves and shapes, thickness where the rings gathered into designs. 

By the angel, he knew which rings they were. 

Both were flat on top. Alec knew from memory that they were a sleek silver color, simplistic in their design but by no means subtle. The first was a rectangle and the second a circle, and the letters ‘M’ and ‘B’ were engraved on the top. 

“Those- those are…” Alec’s words failed as Magnus began to twist his fingers. He would push straight in, forcing Alec’s hole to expand around the metal, but then he’d turn on the way out. Alec’s tight grip forced the rings down, and they stopped on Magnus’s knuckles only to pop out a second later. 

“Ah, yes darling. Do you like being stretched by my rings?” The smirk could be heard in Magnus’s voice when his boyfriend keened in response. “My rings, darling, mine. And how beautiful you look all stretched out on them.” 

Alec flushed. His body rocked frantically back and forth as he chased orgasm, the knowledge that Magnus was marking him from the inside out overloading his brain. “Uh- uh- uh-” he gasped, forcing Magnus in and out of his body. 

Not a minute later he came, cantering backward and forcing Magnus’s fingers and rings as deep as possible. A hand wrapped around Alec’s waist and supported the Shadowhunter as his limbs gave out from the immense pleasure.

It was a few minutes before Alec had recovered enough to respond. 

“Angels, Magnus. What was that!?” 

Magnus smirked, wiggling his fingers slightly and eliciting a deep groan. “Just something I’d been thinking about. Good?”

“Like you even need to ask,” Alec replied, finally raising his head. However, it dropped again when Magnus pulled his fingers out with a pop. “I don’t think I’ve come that hard in a while.” 

“In that case, you’re going to need this.” 

Alec turned to sit on the edge of the bed and took his stele from Magnus’s outstretched hand. “And why would that be?” 

“Because,” Magnus purred, pushing Alec onto his back with a hand on his chest. He quickly removed his rings and leaned over the Shadowhunter. “You’ve got another two to go.” 

Alec’s surprised response was swallowed by Magnus. A hot tongue swiped across his bottom lip and then pushed into his mouth, Magnus’s hands quickly finding his own and wrapping around them. Still devouring his lips, Alec felt Magnus guide the stele across his body, activating rune after rune after rune. 

“How- do you feel- now?” The sentence was strung together slowly, broken up as Magnus continued to devour his boyfriend. 

“Ahhh, I’m go- good,” Alec moaned as teeth bit into a large hickey already forming on his neck. It wasn’t alone, smaller bruises beginning to appear on his pale skin. “Mag- magnus…”

All of a sudden, his hands were empty and his body alone on the bed. Alec made to sit up, but Magnus appeared between his parted legs, pressing him back into the silk sheets. 

“Wider, darling,” he drawled, waiting as Alec spread his legs. The Shadowhunter’s eyes darkened and pale skin flushed a lovely pink color when Magnus tsked. He grabbed Alec’s hands, wrapping them around his open knees and pulling them wide toward his own hips. “There you go. Beautiful.” 

Alec couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine. He was so… open and spread. Usually he was on his hands and knees (or shoulders and knees) when they were playing; never had Alec held his own legs wide as he waited to be filled. 

It didn’t last long. The blunt head of the plug pressed against his entrance, sliding in easily due to their earlier activities. Any thoughts Alec had had flew from his brain, and he could only focus on the curving of the silicon as it made its way inside. 

The plug was of medium size, longer than two fingers but nowhere near the width of Magnus. As much as Alec enjoyed being stretched, the only thing spearing him open that wide would be his boyfriend. However, the plug had a few other aspects going for it.

“There we are,” Magnus said, finally pushing the plug in fully. “Ah ah, you keep those where they are, mister.” Firm hands pressed against Alec’s knees, spreading them again where they’d begun to close. 

“M- Magnuss…” Alec couldn’t keep the groan from spilling out when his boyfriend twisted the plug. Its base turned, the ear-shaped protrusions moving to skim the sensitive skin between his cock and his hole. “Oh my- ANGELS!”

Vibrations shot through his body, the plug coming to life under his boyfriend’s command. Alec’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open, unable to keep it closed with the multiple sensations assaulting his body. The plug’s length allowed it to tap his prostate with each shift, and the vibrations coming through the plug’s base and “ears” were unlike anything Alec had ever felt. 

He was flying toward the edge for the second time, body shaking and knuckles white from where they still grasped his own legs. Alec’s knees pushed inward as he clenched around the vibrating plug, hole throbbing. 

“Oh- oh- oh-” It took only the brush of Magnus’s fingers against the red, straining skin of his rim for Alec to come. His body shook uncontrollably and his legs fell shut, riding out waves of pleasure. 

When he finally came down, Magnus turned off the plug’s vibrations and pressed a bruising kiss to Alec’s lips. “Beautiful, darling. You never cease to amaze me.” 

Alec blushed, highly aware that the plug was still buried inside him. His walls were throbbing and pushing against the intrusion even as his mind reveled in the naughty feeling. 

“That was… wow.” Chocolate eyes met golden eyes, still somewhat shy despite the actions that had just taken place. 

Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “How are you feeling?”

Alec blew out a breath, wincing slightly when the plug moved. “It’s a little much to be honest. Can you…” He gestured downward. 

“Of course, darling.” 

Nimble fingers massaged Alec’s rim, soothing the heated and puffy skin. Slowly, Magnus removed the plug, pausing when Alec whined, until his body gave it up. Snapping his fingers, Magnus cleaned the plug and left it on the sheets. 

Alec’s face was relaxed. Half-lidded eyes gazed back at Magnus, and he pulled the warlock into his chest, ignoring the sticky remains for the time being. The closeness soothed Alec who had always been a cuddler. However, he noticed one major thing. 

“You didn’t come.” 

Magnus shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Not yet, no.” 

“Why not?” Alec asked, one hand already moving down to remedy the situation. 

“You’ve still got one orgasm left.”

Alec turned to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “Magnus, I’ve come twice in the last hour. I don’t think I could come again if two of you fucked me at the same time. And don’t get any ideas about that,” he added quickly, spotting the look in Magnus’s eye. 

“Hmmm,” Magnus whispered, “are you sure?” His hand skimmed downward, pressing at the swollen skin of Alec’s rim. It was burning hot to the touch and still open, his fingers easily playing with the loose muscle.

“P- Positive,” Alec replied, but he groaned at the sensation. 

Magnus nipped at the lobe of his boyfriend’s ear as he slowly pushed two and then three fingers inside him. “That’s a shame, Alexander…” His knuckles pulled slightly at the rim, eliciting another groan. “Because I was so looking forward to riding you.” 

“Fuck.” Alec’s eyes were blown wide, his lips parted slightly and body completely still. 

Thick lashes fluttered in Alec’s direction, Magnus sending him an innocent look. “Think you can help me with that?” 

“Y- Yea. But…” 

Magnus smirked, his fingers still moving inside Alec’s canal. “Did you need something else?” 

“Uhh…” 

“Tell you what,” Magnus said, taking pity on his stuttering Shadowhunter. He removed his fingers and flipped over, tucking his knees in and presenting. “Why don’t you help me out, and then I’ll get you what you need?”

Alec nodded silently, his pupils still blown to twice their normal size. 

Moving to dip his fingers into the jar of lube, he pressed a finger against Magnus’s rim and groaned at the tightness. He didn’t know if he could make it a third time, but damn if he wasn’t going to try. 

After only two fingers, Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and stopped its movements. His thighs were shaking, and his cock was an angry red color. 

“I’m good.”

Alec nodded, trusting his boyfriend. Though he was usually the one on bottom, they’d switched enough to know that Magnus enjoyed the stretch. The ever sarcastic warlock with a response for everything was never as silent as the moment when Alec breached him, forcing his way into Magnus’s body. 

“Uh, I-” Magnus stood and pressed a finger to Alec’s lips, bending him over the bed. Snapping, the blue rosebud plug appeared in his hands, and he quickly pressed it into Alec.

Alec whined. First he’d been aching with need, and now he was aching with want. He’d feared that the empty feeling left from the yellow plug would keep him from coming again and being able to satisfy Magnus. Though they had switched from time to time, it was usually Alec being filled, and the empty, gaping sensation had been off-putting. But now, he was sensitive, he was full, and he was ridiculously turned on. 

“Better?” Magnus asked, maneuvering Alec to sit on the edge of the bed. The position would allow the plug inside him to press up while Magnus pushed down. 

“Get over here.” 

Magnus immediately climbed into Alec’s lap, wrapping one hand around his neck. With the other, he reached down, guided Alec’s throbbing cock to his hole, and thrust down. 

Both men groaned loudly. Alec’s hands flew to steady Magnus, keeping the man centered as he bounced wildly atop Alec’s cock. The warlock ground sideways each time he bottomed out, spreading the wetness from his cock against Alec’s stomach and getting friction. 

“I’m- I’m not gonna last long.” Magnus said breathlessly, eyes clenched shut. 

A laugh bubbled from Alec’s chest. He’d come twice in the last hour, was currently stuffed full of a plug, and was being squeezed within an inch of his life by his ridiculously tight boyfriend who was wildly riding him. But sure, Magnus wasn’t going to last. 

Magnus’s body shifted forward, knocking Alec onto his back. “Oh my- fuck- Magnus!” The move had jostled the plug inside him, the glass punching directly into Alec’s prostate every time Magnus bottomed out. “I’m- I’m-”

“C’mon Alexander, c’mon- YES!” Magnus cried as Alec planted his feet and careened his hips upward. He drove into Magnus one, two, three times before the warlock came, shouting Alec’s name and adding to the dried mess on his stomach. 

The clench of Magnus’s canal as he came combined with the already punishing grip of his rim sent Alec over the edge for the third time that night, his cock pulsing and throbbing but coming dry within his boyfriend. The aftershocks had him shaking, tear collecting in the corners of his eyes as the plug continued to abuse his prostate. 

“Mag- Magnus!” The exhausted warlock lifted his head, removing the plug from Alec’s body with a wave of his hand before collapsing back onto Alec’s chest. 

Alec sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s body and relaxing into the mattress. Losing was never an option for a Lightwood, but hey. If it led to three orgasms and cuddling his boyfriend, still buried inside him…

Well, maybe Alec could reconsider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done (finally)!
> 
> Again, I'm still pretty new to the smut writing world, so I'd love to hear suggestions, criticisms, etc.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave ideas to add to the series. I eventually want to let Alec take Magnus apart... :)


End file.
